Call it Crazy
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Things start to go insane when Shay falls for a waitress. Shayoc fluff possible JT pairing.
1. Waste My Time

**Ok, let me just say that this is not supposed to be very-- meaningful. I just started thinking and it turned into something that I thought would be a funny story. Also, this may not be updated soon, but it probably will be updated. It all depends on what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Waste My Time**

Shay was sitting there in the booth of the old diner, waiting to be served. His uncle, Darius, had made him go out to dinner with his producer, Tommy, Georgia, and most importantly, his ex-girlfriend, Jude Harrison. They were supposed to talk about Jude and Shay doing another duet, but Jude wasn't listening. She was still mad about what he had done on her 16th birthday, even though he'd apologized for it about a million times. It wasn't to the point that she couldn't talk to him. On the contrary, they had actually become friends, but she didn't trust him.

"So," He looked up at Georgia, who he had forgot was speaking. "The new song is going to be a mix of hip hop and rock. Kind of like Waste My Time, except with a little more hip hop."

"Ok." Said Jude, who was sitting next to Shay. She looked up at him. "What do you think the song should be about?" He shrugged.

"You're the song writer, remember? I'm the one who can't even compose a grocery list without Darius holding my hand," He joked.

"Funny. Oh, here's our food," she said as a waitress walked up to them. She looked to be about 17. _Wow,_ Shay thought. _She's beautiful._ He looked at her carefully. She had long brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom and dark, nearly black eyes. She was very thin and had incredibly long legs. He watched her as she carefully put the tray on the table and walked away.

"Wow," He mumbled to himself, just lound enough for Jude to hear. She looked up from her food.

"Wow what?" She followed his gaze. "Her? You're kidding, right?" He defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back. She laughed.

"What am I talking about? I saw you looking her up and down, which is slighly disturbing, by the way." He looked down. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Jude. I owe you one."

"Wait a minute. You owe me 2."

"Ok fine. I owe you 2." She smiled.

"No prob."

**A/N: Short, I know. The next chapter will be longer, but I will only post if you R&R.**


	2. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, Jet, Clueless, or anything else you recognize.**

**Chapter 2: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

Shay went to the same diner the next day, hoping to catch a glimpse of the waitress that had served them yesterday. He walked in and sat down on one of the stools. It wasn't long until the same waitress came up to him. "Hey," he said, trying to act smooth.

"Do I know you?" She asked before walking away. He followed her.

"Are you kidding?" _How could she not know ME? _he thought.

"No. I just don't recognize you." His eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"I'm Shay! You know, S to the H to the A to the Y?" He was completely oblivious of the crowd that had come from the packed resturaunt.

"I don't listen to rap." He was shocked. _She really doesn't know me! _

"Let's try this again," he mumbled to himself. "I was the guy you served last night who was with 4 other people." She stopped.

"Oh. So you're the guy who was giving me those weird looks." He looked down.

"Yeah."

"Are you like stalking me or something?"

"No! No. I just came to see you." She rolled her eyes at his persistence. _He can't be serious, _she thought.

"Why? I don't even know you."

"I can tell you, just not here." She realized something.

"You're Jude Harrison's ex-boyfriend, aren't you?" His face brightened.

"So you do know me."

"Yeah. Not the best way to be remembered: I heard you were cheating on her with that pop-wanna be, Eden." She scowled at him.

"I apologized! We're even friends now."

"Mmhmm. Tell it to someone who cares." She kept walking, and he kept following her. She let out a frustrated sigh. "If I listen to you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." He was sounding completely desperate, but he didn't care.

"Fine. Meet me outside the diner at 4:00."

"Ok." He turned and left. At exactly 4:00, the girl walked out of the diner to see Shay standing there, waiting for her.

"Wow. I told you to come, but I didn't think you'd actually show up. So, if you're not a stalker, why _are _you following me?" He looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I saw you yesterday, and I-"

"Wait," She cut in while finally putting the pieces together. "You--you _like _me?" She asked in disgust. He sighed.

"Yeah." Her jaw dropped.

"Wow. And I thought last thought last night was weird. Are you trying to freak me out?"

"No." He thought of something. "Wait a minute. Lightbulb there: on my head. Do you see it?"

"Your head looks _like_ a lightbulb. Does that count?"

"No. What would you say if I asked you to be in my new video with me?"

"I'd say where are the hidden cameras?"

"It's no joke. If it were I wouldn't be making a fool of myself in public." She raised her eyebrows.

"Can you help it?"

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it. You ask me to be in a video before you even ask me my name."

"Well, what is your name?" She looked disgusted.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"If you didn't ask me before I reminded you, how can I be so sure you even care?" He gave her a sad look and she sighed again. "It's Katrina." Shay held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So, do you want to be in the video or not?" Katrina completely ignored the fact that he was waiting for her to shake his hand.

"I'll think about it. Besides, don't you need permission or something?" His eyes widened. He had completely forgot.

"You're right. I'll have to talk to Darius about it. I've gotta go. See you later?"

"Sure. Bye." He ran off and Katrina kept walking. "What a jerk."

**A/N: Ok, I know Shay was completely OOC in this chapter, but i'm just writing whatever I think, so I wasn't really paying attention to how the characters would really act. Please R&R.**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**I was trying to wait for more reviews, but I couldn't resist posting this chapter. For those of you who were confused about my Clueless reference(if there are any of you who were), it was the lightbulb quote from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the all- American rejects.**

**Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret**

_Meanwhile_

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the studio, working on a new song. "Jude, this song is great, but it needs something else," said Tommy, who was just walking in after refilling his coffee mug.

"Something else like what?" He shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know. It just- doesn't go deep enough."

"Well, how deep do you want it to go?" He unconciously moved closer to her. She noticed and moved away, picking up her guitar and moving it in front of her so he couldn't get any closer.

"Jude, I know you're still mad at me for doing that to you on your 16th birthday. I mean, if I were you I would be, but I just couldn't let it go any farther."

"Because you were afraid of what would happen if people found out." She scowled.

"Well, yes. But more importantly I was afraid of what would happen to us if it didn't work out. How mutch more it would hurt you if I _didn't_ hold back."

"Yeah right. Can't you ever tell the truth for once in your life?" He sighed.

"Jude, that was the truth." He moved closer again and took the guitar out of her hands. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her. She hesitantly pulled away. "What? I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but last time, you didn't. And i'm not sure you want it this time. And besides, you have Sadie."

"No, I don't. I told her no. I love _you_." He pulled her into another kiss. They were so wrapped up in it that they didn't notice that someone had walked into the studio and was standing right there, watching them. He started clapping, and they pulled apart.

"Bravo, guys. I always knew you 2 would end up together."

"Shay? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask someone something. Didn't expect to see this." Jude looked at Tommy.

"Um, can I talk to Shay alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Tommy left the room, leaving Shay and Jude alone.

"So, looks like it went pretty good withTommy," said Shay, grinning. He sighed deeply.

"It also looks like things went pretty well with the waitress." He looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"I know you. If you see someone you like, you won't leave her alone. That's what you did to me." He glared at her, but she ignored it. "So, what's her name?"

"Katrina. I asked her to be in the video with us."

"Darius actually let you do that?"

"Well, no. Actually, he doesn't know. I just asked her on impulse."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it, but she didn't really sound too thrilled. Actually, she didn't even know who I was!" Jude laughed.

"There's a refreshing change."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It's just everyone is always talking about you and i'm kind of sick of it."

"She did seem to know alot about you." Jude smiled.

"This day just gets better and better!" She laughed.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"_I'm _full of myself? Please, I hardly ever hear people talking about me. You get to hear it every day."

"Ok, ok. Good point." Jude suddenly looked worried. "What?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone about me and Tommy, right?" He grinned.

"I won't tell if you won't."

**A/N: Just one thing to say for this chapter: thanks to Catch1star for giving me the idea for the end of this chapter. I never really thought about that. Once again, please R&R.**


	4. Just What I Needed

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the show or The Cars, but I do own Katrina.**

**Chapter 4: Just What I Needed**

"Come on, Trina. Where are you?" Shay said to himself as he waited for Katrina to arrive with her answer. It was freezing cold outside and he was getting impatient.

"Right behind you," Said a voice. He spun around to see Katrina standing there wrapped up in a thick leather jacket. "You really should have dressed warmer."

"Well, if had known I was gonna be standing here for 3 hours I would have." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you wanna come in?" He grinned mischevously. "To warm up, perv."

"Uh hu. Sure that's it?"

"One more word and you're staying there to freeze." He nodded and she led him inside.

"This is where you live?" He asked, looking around the small apartment building.

"Yeah, well waitressing doesn't exactly pay alot. But I guess you wouldn't know, would you?" He scowled, but decided to let it go.

"What about your parents?"

"I live alone. Can we please talk about something else?" He shrugged.

"Well, I still need your answer." She sighed warily.

"Do you really want _me_ to be in your video?"

"Yeah." She considered it and sighed heavily again.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"You just walk up to me, offer for me to be in some stupid video for someone i've never heard of and you excpect me to fall all over you?"

"Well, no but-"

"But what? In case you didn't notice, it's the 21st century. Things aren't like that." Shay nodded.

"Sorry. It's just, I really like you."

"Do you really?"

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it, Shay. You just met me. How do I know you don't just like the way I look?"

"Because--because--" He sighed heavily. "You're right. I'm sorry." He held out his hand. "Friends?"She smiled and shook it.

"Friends."

**A/N: Hmm. Will they ever be more than friends? Only I know! Please R&R.**


	5. Kiss Me Deadly

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got caught up with other Fics along with a case of writer's block that barely went away. Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 5: Kiss Me Deadly**

Shay came to the diner every day after that, and it was beginning to annoy Katrina, along with him always calling her "Trina." That was by far one of the most annoying nicknames she'd ever been called. She went up to him one morning pretending to refill his coffee mug. "So are you like, a regular customer here or something?" He shrugged.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not unless you start asking me to do things like shine your shoes." He rolled his eyes.

"Chill, Trina. I wouldn't do that." She raised her eyebrows.

"Why do I not believe that?" Shay laughed.

"You don't have to. It's still the truth." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Shay-shay." Just then, 24 Hours came on on someone's radio. Katrina's face brightened. "I love this song!" Shay smiled as Katrina started humming along with the words. He laughed as the song ended and she went back to her work, smiling.

"Nice performance," He said, still smiling. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"You're one to talk." Shay put his hand over his forehead in mock-hurt.

"Ouch, how will I ever survive?" She smirked.

"I gotta get back to work."

"Uh, Trina? There's barely anyone here." She scoffed and sat down across from him.

"You were saying?" He smiled. Another song came on over the radio, a slow love song this time. She looked around the room, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. "Damn radios."

"I thought you liked them."

"Well, yeah, when they're playing good music." He nodded.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" She looked interested.

"Nothing." They continued to listen to the song until suddenly Katrina unconciously leaned foreward towards Shay. He returned the gesture until their lips finally touched, staying there for a few seconds until Katrina hastily pulled away and backed up.

"Oh my god. I did not just do that." She reached up and touched her lips, panicking, while Shay just sat there in shock. She looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I really, really have to go." She got up and rushed out of the building as fast as she could with Shay following her.

"Katrina, wait!" He continued running until he finally gave up and stopped, gasping for breath. "What the hell just happened?"

Meanwhile, Tommy and Jude were at the studio, trying to work. "Jude, you need to fix the lyrics to this song."

"What's wrong with it? I think it's pretty good."

"Well, pretty good isn't going to get you a hit." Jude folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"What's with you today? You've been acting so uptight lately." He went over to her.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just the album is wrapping up and this new song needs to be finished in time and on top of it things with you are-"

"Wait, things with me? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I guess having a girlfriend is just alot to handle right now, that's all."

"So, you're breaking up with me."

"Jude, I never said-"

"You didn't have to, Tommy. I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time." With that, Jude stormed off in tears, and Tommy fell onto one of the chairs, his face in his hands.

**A/N: R&R**


	6. I Don't Wanna Know

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little on the short side, but it will definetly get more dramatic. Special thanks to mZtOmMyQ5319 for giving me the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

**Chapter 6: I Don't Wanna Know**

Shay showed up at the diner again the next day, only this time he arrived just as Katrina was leaving. She was just walking out of the building when he popped up in front of her, blocking her way. She glared at him. "Move, Shay." He just stood there.

"Look, i'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. But I just want to know, why were you freaking out after we kissed? I mean, it's not like we're gonna get into trouble, right?" Katrina sighed.

"Shay, I wish it were that simple. I really do. It's just--not. I can't really explain it to you. Not now. I'm sorry." Katrina kept walking, and Shay followed her, looking both confused and hurt.

"Wait up, why? There's gotta be some reason I can't be with you. Kat, I really, really like you. For real." Katrina looked away.

"I know. That's not the problem. It's just--" She cut herself off with a sigh. "I really can't tell you." He noticed tears starting to come down her cheek, and he wiped them away in an attempt to comfort her, hugging her tightly.

"It's ok, it's ok." He looked down into her eyes. "Kat, you can tell me anything. Please, just trust me." Katrina nodded, wiping away some of her tears.

"You really? Want to know?" Shay looked at her seriously.

"I need to know, Kat." She paused for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"Ok. I'll tell you." Meanwhile, Tommy was still trying to get Jude to talk to him. He followed her throught the doors of G-Major and into one of the studios.

"Jude, you have to listen to me. I didn't mean it like that! Please, you have to believe me." Jude looked back at him.

"No, Tommy. I don't want to hear it. I love you, Tommy, but obviously you don't have the time to care. Goodbye." He watched as she walked back out of the studio, this time without him following her. He looked down at the paper she had left in the studio with him that contained lyrics to her latest song.

"I will make this up to you, Jude. I promise."

**A/N: R&R.**


End file.
